


You Like?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I’m a cosplay girl and hopelessly in love with rob benedict, could you do a fic when I’m trying on my cosplays in front of him and he is trying hard to hide the fact he is so turned on at me in these sexy cosplays. Sexy times please & Hey, hey. I the girl who asked about Rob Benedict and the sexy cosplay modelling. I just thought of something you could add, if it’s not too late. Could you please add lap straddling, sexy strip tease maybe using items of clothing to wrap around him to draw him closer and last off some dry humping. Thank you





	You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I’m a cosplay girl and hopelessly in love with rob benedict, could you do a fic when I’m trying on my cosplays in front of him and he is trying hard to hide the fact he is so turned on at me in these sexy cosplays. Sexy times please & Hey, hey. I the girl who asked about Rob Benedict and the sexy cosplay modelling. I just thought of something you could add, if it’s not too late. Could you please add lap straddling, sexy strip tease maybe using items of clothing to wrap around him to draw him closer and last off some dry humping. Thank you

Turning in the mirror, you sighed. “I dunno, Rob.” You glanced at him. “I’m not sold on going as Wonder Woman this year. I mean, I love the look of this one complete now…but I’m not sure I can pull it off.” Putting your hands on your hips, you turned to him. “Thoughts?”

He nodded. “I like it.” Which was an understatement. He loved it. “What other ideas did you have?” 

“Be right back.” You smiled, glad that he put up with all this for you.

Rob was replying to fans on twitter when you walked out a few minutes later. He had to do a double take. “ _Wow_. Green looks good on you.”

Smiling, you did a small nod of thanks. “Poison Ivy. I adored her growing up.” You turned to look in the mirror, giving him a perfect view of your ass. He crossed his legs to hide his growing arousal.

“So far I think you look great in both.” He told you truthfully.

“The next is one of my favorites, but I’m a bit… _insecure_ on it.” You admitted, biting your lip before walking away to change again.

While you were gone, Rob texted Rich.

 _She’s trying to kill me, man_.

**…What?**

_Sexy. Cosplay._

**Oh, man. ;)**

Sighing, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was looking around at the various posters you had hanging up around the room. Some were signed from cons, some from concerts, and a bunch from movies. Movement caught his eye and he looked to you. He inhaled sharply at your very tiny outfit. “Uh, what’s that one?” He asked.

“Juliet from Lollipop Chainsaw.” You grinned, doing a small turn. “One of my _favorite_ games. I have another option for her, but I’m still not sure I can pull her off. She’s got an _amazing_ body.”

Rob shook his head. “I’m sure you put her to shame.” He disagreed with you.

You rolled your eyes, chuckling. “You’re my best friend, of _course_ you’re going to say that.”

“Whatever. Keep telling yourself that.” He shook his head. “What’s next?”

Holding up a finger, you quickly rushed to change, giving him time to adjust himself. He was trying his best to hide how turned on he was at the moment. How was he supposed to stand up after all this?!

It felt like an eternity before you walked out. You were dressed as a fem!Punisher. You wore a fitted black Punisher shirt, black skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and gun holsters. It went around your hips, and down to each thigh. They were empty at the moment, however. “I just need to get the jacket.” You had your hands on your hips, feet shoulder width apart. “I _think_ I’m most comfortable in this. Most skin coverage.” You chuckled, turning back toward the mirror.

Seeing your ass in the jeans killed him. He couldn’t hold back the slight groan that came from him. You paused in looking over your outfit and looked over your shoulder. “Sorry.” He said, looking away.

You smirked, biting your lip. Walking over to him, you tried to will him to look at you. It was clear he was feeling very awkward at the moment. “Rob?” He swallowed. “Robbie?” His eyes met yours, worry filling them- worry that you’d be upset. Stopping in front of him, you gave him a kind smile. “I’m flattered.”

His eyes went wide. “ _What_?” He was shocked.

“Seriously?” You chuckled, moving his legs so you could straddle him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you watched the range of emotions cross his face. “How could I not be? You’re attractive, sweet, funny, and frankly, you could have pretty much your pick of woman. And yet…” You rolled your hips, feeling his arousal. “That’s because of _me_.”

Rob’s hands went to your hips and gave them a slight squeeze. “You’re gorgeous. Do you have _**any**_ idea how difficult it’s been on me this whole time? Watching you come out in those outfits and not have you see how turned on I was getting?” He smirked.

You slipped off his lap slowly, eyes trailing down his body. “Should I make it worth your while, Robbie?” You asked innocently.

He shifted in his seat. “Anything you want.” He breathed.

Moving your hands to the hem of your shirt, your arms crossed in front of your chest. You slowly peeled your shirt off, moving your hips slightly for him. When it was off, you bent at the hips and used your shirt to lean him forward a bit. Your nose was almost touching his when you let go. You let your shirt stay draped over his shoulders as you stepped back, unclasping your holster. Holding it up next to you, you let it drop.

Rob’s breathing picked up slightly as you put your foot on the edge of his chair between his legs. “A little help?” You asked sweetly, motioning to the zipper on the inside of your calf.

“Sure.” He nodded. One hand rested on the outside of your boot, the other pulled the zipper down. A moment later, you switched legs, having him do the same with the other. Your eyes were on his as you toed off each boot, kicking them lightly to the side.

You turned, looking over your shoulder at him as you undid your jeans. Smirking, you moved your hips back and forth as you slowly pushed them down. You bent at the hips when you couldn’t reach well anymore. You heard him groan and chuckled. Slipping your legs out of the pants, you turned back to him.

He licked his lips as you walked towards him. You sat back on his lap and he moved his hands up your smooth thighs to your ass. When you rolled your hips, you ground down on him, making your both let out a small moan. Your eyes met his before your hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him forward, your lips crashing against his.

His hands moved up your back, holding you close. You kept your hips moving, deepening the kiss. Biting his lip, you pulled away, whimpering. His eyes moved from your face to your chest and back up again. The roughness of his jeans added a nice friction, his erection very obvious. His grip tightened on you as you moved quicker against him.

Your legs tightened on him as you kissed him once more, his mouth swallowing your cries. He rolled his hips to meet yours, groaning against your lips as he came. He chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, his hands rubbing your back gently. “I’m so happy I agreed to come today.”

Blushing, you smiled back at him. “Me, too. Although, I’m thinkin we should probably discuss this whole ‘best friends’ thing.”

“I agree.” He laughed, his blue eyes lighting up.


End file.
